Shattering Kyou's World
by VoiceintheShadows
Summary: In every life; in every universe, there are certain universal properties that will never change, despite their individual differences. What if a young girl made sure to never miss the early bus? Kyou/ Tomoya one shot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Realistically, do any of us?

**Shattering; Kyou's World**

In every life; in every universe, there are certain universal properties that will never change, despite their individual differences. The sky will be blue, the Moon will circle the Earth and young love will always blossom. But what if those individual differences are enough to shatter that world? What if an eager young girl had made sure to never miss the early bus?

… … … … …

Kyou laid back on the bed, her long hair spread around her head like a purple flame. Her eyes opened wide and empty as she absently combed her fingers through the blond hair over her chest. Sunohara grasped around her back until he found the strap of her bra. After a few minutes of fumbling and whispered curses, he finally unlatched the light blue material that kept him from her hidden paradise. It wasn't until Kyou felt the material loosening from her sides that she blinked and fully realized the position she was in. With a gasp, she held her bra to her chest with one hand pulled at Sunohara's blond locks with the other.

"_OUCH!_ Wad'ya do that for?" He leaned back and rubbed his head. She sat up on his bed, looking away and clutching her chest. He gave a slight smile. "Ya know you didn't have to do this if you didn't want to. A simple 'no' would have been better then pulling my hair out."

"I'msorry." She muttered as she turned around and clumsily re-attached her bra.

Sunohara frowned and hunched himself forward as he sat next to her. "I know that we were only going out in order to save face for your sister. Those rumors and all but, like I said, we never had to really go this far. Listen I….I've been worried about you. After all, it's been three months since-"

"I HAVE TO GO!" Kyou shouted as she snatched up her shirt and ran out of the room.

Sunohara sat alone in his dark room staring at his feet. "After all, it's been three months since your sister died."

Kyou ran through the student dormitories clutching her shirt over her chest , ignoring the gasps, cheers and catcalls that rang behind her every step. By the time she reached the empty stairwell, she had been able to pull her blouse back on and hastily button it back up. No one, not even the rugby team was going to get between her and that exit: her savior from having to face that harsh reality. She ran out into the cool darkness of the night. Kyou didn't know if she ran for one block, or two or even six. It could have been six _miles_ for all she cared at this moment. All she wanted was to run away from everything and everyone.

After what felt like hours, the muscles in her legs burned past the point that she was able to handle. She stumbled to a stop and grabbed onto a mailbox to support herself. Kyou gasped and wheezed between spasms of wrenching up stomach acid. She stood panting for a long time. She had almost gotten her breath back when a voice shouted, "KYOU!"

Kyou veered around, almost falling from the lack of feeling in her legs, to find Tomoya racing towards her. _'__Crap, __what__'__s _he _doing __here?__Dammit, __Legs, __MOVE!__'_ her gaze shot quickly back and forth between her legs and her rapidly approaching classmate.

"Kyou, what are you doing!" He reached her just when she had let go of the mailbox. She stumbled two steps before her knees crumbled below her. He shouted her name as she fell, hugging her from behind. They rocked violently back and forth from Tomoya's sudden loss in momentum and Kyou's inability to hold herself up.

"Tomoya, get OFF!" She shouted as she tried to shake out of his grip. Luckily for him, the streets were empty for anyone to misunderstand the situation.

"Not until you promise not to run away!"

Realizing that she was basically just thrashing her upper body, Kyou succumbed to the fact that she wasn't going anywhere. "Fine, already! Just let me down. I can't stay on my feet." Tomoya let out a light grunt and slowly lowered her to the sidewalk. She leaned against the mailbox as he stepped on the street and sat next to her. Tomoya opened his mouth but was abruptly cut off. "Look, I know what you're going to say and you probably have the best intentions, but I'm really not ready to deal with anything right now. "

He gave her a slight glance. "But-"

"I'm serious!"

"Y- your… "

"_I__'__m __fine_."

"Shirt!"

"What?" She looked down to find that she had completely misbuttoned her blouse, exposing her stomach and part of her chest. She gasped and hugged her legs lightly to her chest. Tomoya let out a sigh and awkwardly draped his jacket over her shoulders. "Thanks," she muttered as she used the extra cover to fix herself. Blushing madly, she burrowed deeper into his jacket, praying that she could avoid eye contact for as long as possible. "So how did you find me anyway?"

"I was out walking and Sunohara called me after you ran out."

Kyou perked up a little. "But how did he know where I went?"

"He didn't. I just kept running until I found you." He gave a small smile, "I ran around half the city until I finally spotted you."

"How can you smile like that?"

"Huh?"

"How can you just _smile_ like that? Like _nothing_ happened?" Kyou sobbed, "_You __lost__ your__ girlfriend__ for__ GOD__'__S__ SAKE, __TOMOYA!_"

"BUT YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!" He shouted while grabbing her shoulders. "For the last three months me and Sunohara have been watching you spiral-"

She started struggling against his grip, desperately trying to push Tomoya away so she could sink back into that sweet denial. But the more Kyou struggled, the more she realized how helpless she felt. She couldn't protect her sister, she couldn't have a real relationship and she couldn't stop thinking: "It should have been me."

"What?" Tomoya whispered in disbelief.

She gazed up, tears flowing freely. "If it had been me who died then you and Ryou could have been happy together."

"D-don't talk that way! Kyou, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you!" He leaned in and forcefully kissed her lips. Kyou struggled for a few seconds before she eventually melted into his arms.

"Tomoya," She finally whispered as they broke apart and she nuzzled into his chest. "You shouldn't be so nice to me. I'm an idiot. I'll- I'll think…"

"I'm sorry, Kyou, but I was never completely honest with Ryou. It felt so good to be wanted by her. To be adored by someone. But- the truth is that I was always looking over her shoulder. Because… Kyou… The one I always loved was-"

"Tomoya, please don't-"

"-You."

"…Shit. Tomoya, do you know how hard it was? To know that Ryou really loved you? And that she wanted my help despite the fact I- I" She tightened her grip around his waist. "I hated her sometimes. For being strong enough to do what I was afraid to… and because I was too weak to refuse to help her. I once even wished that… something could break you two apart."

Tomoya leaned his head into her hair. "What happened to her wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. I know you probably can't forgive me, but can you promise me that you'll finally forgive yourself?"

Kyou pulled back from the damp spot on his shirt that her tears had created. She gave a few sniffles while wiping her eyes before finally looking up. "I can try."


End file.
